


Sex Pollen, Sparkles, and Alien Roofies, oh my!

by kat8cha



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Jason, Connor, and Kyle had sex because of sex pollen and 1 time they didn't have sex at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen, Sparkles, and Alien Roofies, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon, underage sex, sex pollen, sex, drug use, PWP, cursing...
> 
> First off, pink lanterns don't work that way and IDK why Connor's in a hotel room. Drugs also don't work that way. And if you think your date is drugged take them home, date rape is bad. Not my characters, and total fantasy.

4 times Jason, Connor, and Kyle had sex because of sex pollen and one time they didn't have sex at all

1) Jason/Kyle

Kyle's mentioned the story of the Bueno Bueno Bueno guy off-hand to the JLA because, well, Gotham scares him. That and bad things always happen to him when he goes to Gotham. He was mugged, once, and there was this scary almost terrorist like attack that happened to him as well. These were all before he got the ring even. Then there was B.B.B. where Kyle's STILL not sure what happened even though he kind of does especially because he sort of recognized that sore 'can't walk for weeks' feeling. I mean, he'd been to college. He'd even been popular in college.

Not just with the ladies.

There's a trip to Gotham that Kyle *doesn't* mention to people. Not to the JLA, or Connor, or Donna, or even Alex. It happened long before he was a Green Lantern, even before college and Alex. He'd been in High school when it happened. His senior year of high school and they were all taking a trip to _Gotham_. Kyle couldn't even remember why they'd gone there, or why it was cool. He's pretty sure it was because of the long ass car trip, staying in a hotel, and whatever thing got planned for the next day. Kyle can't even remember what it was. Some sort of book talk. Something boring and high schoolish. It didn't matter because the convention center it was being held at was setting up for another exhibit the next day.

Something to do with *plants*.

And well, it got crashed.

Kyle doesn't even remember how he ended up talking to Poison Ivy. Everyone was scattered, screaming, and Kyle's feeling like an asthmatic who ran a marathon. He can't breathe, and suddenly he's face to face with a whole lot of foliage. (If Kyle was asked, years later, he'd say that he always had a thing for green.) He stares up at all that… foliage, and this time he can't breathe for whole different reasons.

"Cute." And then Ivy'd waved his hand in front of his face and the next thing he knows he's tied up somewhere REALLY high up and really close to the edge and he's hard enough to cut steel.

Now, if this was a typical 'I hate Gotham and Gotham hates me' story, that is where it would end. Kyle would be stuck up there until a teacher or a police man came and got him. Or hell, stuck up there until *Batman* untied him and that would make for some of any of that happening. Well, instead of any of that it's *Robin* that finds him.

He's too foggy to hear or remember whatever Robin's saying. He knows that it's bad puns (sometimes, years later, when he dreams about them he can almost remember) something about Ivy and itching and how Kyle should be sure to wash his hands and possibly his mouth. Once the ropes are untied though Kyle has to do *something* and there's a large part of him that wants to say *thank you* to this stranger for untying him. So he kisses Robin. Kisses Robin like he kissed the handful of girls he's kissed in high school and fights to breathe. It's cold, and windy, and the sensible part of Kyle knows he could fall to his death and die any minute. That sensible part is over powered by the animal part of Kyle's brain noticing 'warm' and 'smooth' and 'taste good'. He's got one hand on the back of Robin's uniform and it's not as smooth as it looks. It's almost scaly, actually, but the thighs attached to them are warm and smooth and it makes sense to keep feeling Robin up and keep sticking his tongue down Robin's throat. Robin isn't protesting either, he's got his hands on the back of Kyle's neck and is pulling him deeper into the kiss. He's got Robin pressed against the rickety ice-cold metal railing, and then he's being pressed back against the cold scratchy brick wall, and Robin's hands are down his pants. He can feel Robin through the panties, but he can't get inside because he finds out they're not panties they're part of some weird leotard.

"C'mon, just rub me." Robin whispers in his ear and it's in that slick Gotham accent that Kyle won't even realize is a Gotham accent for years.

Kyle comes in his pants and he's pretty sure Robin does too and sadly Batman saying very sternly 'Robin!' is the last thing he remembers because he passes out against Robin's thin but surprisingly strong shoulder.

2) Kyle/Connor

Connor had heard stories about the star sapphires. When your father was Oliver Queen and his best friend was Hal Jordan how could you avoid them? Especially when the Star Sapphires started becoming more influential. Not that Connor was talking to his father after Blackest Night but he's sure that Ollie would have some things to say about Wonder Woman being a Star Sapphire or how they had helped save the world. Probably something about how they were dangerous and couldn't be trusted. Though Ollie'd probably be thinking things about their outfits.

Or Roy would have been, if Roy was around.

Connor would have been busy suppressing a guilty wince or two if he wasn't pinned well and truly against his bed. "Kyle, you're under…" Mind control? The power of love? An insane space being's control? Connor wasn't even sure. It was not as if Kyle was totally taken over. There was a flicker of green on the edge of his pink aura and at least a third of his costume was still more green than pink. Connor wasn't even sure how to classify what was going on. Besides being 'dangerous' and possibly life threatening.

"Don't think." Kyle pressed a pink gloved finger to Connor's lips. The pink bonds pressing Connor into the bed vanished. "Just feel, Connor." Pink energy flexed over Connor's body, spread and shrunk and provided quite a light show for anyone who was staring up at Connor's window. "Feel me." The pink highlights Kyle's bone structure, which Connor probably would never have noticed except that Kyle was really close. In fact, Kyle was close enough to kiss.

 _Actually_ Kyle had just kissed him. Connor had been kissed a lot since becoming Green Arrow, generally when he least expected it. He certainly had not expected it now, despite Kyle's lingering touches, new pink outfit, and creepy dialogue. Connor's eyes widened in surprise before they slid shut.

It was a nice kiss. It wasn't going too fast for Connor and it was strangely gentle, not teasing, but unsure. Connor opened his mouth up and licked over Kyle's lips despite the part of him that said that this was not the best of ideas. Kyle was his friend. Kyle had never mentioned being interested in guys. Kyle was under the control of an alien power.

But the Star Sapphires were all about love. Generally creepy love, but love, and Kyle had come to him first, not Jade or Donna Troy or some girl in the Lantern Corps. Connor, who had been harboring a crush that was probably not a secret any longer, opened up his mouth and licked over Kyle's lips. Something sparked between them, not pink star sapphire energy but simple human energy; mainly lust. Kyle's tongue slipped alongside Connor's and into his mouth, the pink/green suit dissolved in a wash of sparkles that would have blinded Connor if his eyes hadn't been closed, and Connor suddenly found his hands wandering over bare skin. He opens his eyes then and meets Kyle's.

One eye is green, the other pink, and Connor fought down the inevitable stab of guilt. It took a lot of willpower on his part to pull away from Kyle's kiss. "Kyle, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Connor." And it was Kyle, two green (not pink) eyes stared into his, "I want to." Then the pink was back, pink energy shredded Connor's pajamas and this time it was his bare skin that was being touched. Kyle pressed his lips to Connor's lips, gently, ghosted them over Connor's cheeks and his nose and then over his jaw. Connor let out a shaky breath at the gentle kisses, and swallowed a moan when Kyle planted butterfly kisses in a haphazard manner down his chest, all the while leading to his-

"Kyle, oh…" Connor couldn't help but stare as pink constructs (tiny little creatures of some sort) undid his fly and Kyle's mouth roved the edge of his clothing, pressing kisses above the waist band of his pants, and then over the elastic band of his boxers. Connor's breath caught when Kyle tugged his boxers down.

Years of celibacy and resisting the lure of the flesh and now Connor's dick bobbed, red and dripping, right in front of Kyle's mouth. Kyle flicked a look up at Connor, pink irises glowed brightly behind dark eyelashes, before he gave the tip of Connor's cock a lick.

Connor's not ashamed to admit that he comes right there with his eyes squeezed shut, or to admit that he might have shouted Kyle's name when he came. He isn't afraid to admit that he held onto the starchy motel sheets for dear life so he wouldn't grab Kyle by the hair. He is a little ashamed of the look on Hal Jordan's face when he burst into the motel room seconds later.

"Hal!" Connor scrambled to cover up while Kyle turned to face Hal, the aura around him flared pink again and burned bright enough Connor had to shade his eyes. "How dare you stand in the way of true love!"

"Kyle, you're possessed, you don't know what you're-" The pink energy flared and flew at Hal, it formed a dragon halfway across the room, the snout impacting Hal's chest as the tail flicked at Kyle's. Then Hal was thrown out of the room and the front wall of Connor's hotel room exploded outwards from the force of the blow. Kyle flew after Hal, little pink Hermes like wings sprouted on his ankles when he left the ground. Connor flopped back onto the bed and covered his eyes with his forearm. He rested for a few seconds before he got up and dragged on his 'lucky underwear'. There was a rogue Star Sapphire on the loose and it was not like he would get any sleep tonight anyway, at least, not unless he could charm the night manager into giving him another room.

Maybe he could convince Kyle to pay for it. Or to join him.

3) Connor/Jason

He was on the trail of a drug ring. Ollie could do his thing, hidden out in the forest that appeared in Star City, helping the people who weren't getting any help at all, but that did not solve the problem. It did not mean that the crime outside of Star City would stop attempting to get in because Oliver Queen was on duty. The betrayal of Blackest Night was too fresh on Connor's mind and he felt… stressed when he stayed in Star City too long. Which was why most of his time was spent on trafficking rings (drugs, people, ammunitions) that operated inside of Star City but were primarily centered elsewhere.

The drug was called Glitter and it had been making the rounds through what clubs were left in Star City. The rich and the middle class that still had money to waste on dancing and booze and even the poorer dingy clubs that focused more on easing your sorrows than having a good time. Police sent in to find out what was going on came out hooked and so did innocent bystanders. It was a party drug, like Ecstasy, except in a few rare cases where the typical heightened feelings of arousal went into overdrive. And no one could tell Connor how it got into the drugees system.

This side effect had led to a pick-up in human trafficking. Though Connor had yet to find out if this sexual side effect was purposeful or not. No one Connor had talked to had known, though he had eventually tracked the main drug trafficking center to a city just outside of Gotham, had tracked the gang down to a club called Glitter. Where they were hiding the people Connor knew they were selling, Connor didn't know.

Chintzy, obvious, and appropriate. Connor packed the green arrow costume under club clothes and was grateful for the few times Eddie or Roy had censured him on what to wear when undercover. Ollie might have called him on how bad he was at it but he would never have instructed Connor on the different clothes to wear when infiltrating a dance club. Tight black jeans and an equally tight green shirt weren't much of a disguise but no one looked twice at him except the bouncer when checking I.D. Connor paid the cover charge and slipped into the masses.

Glitter fell onto the dance floor from dispensers on the ceiling, it created a sparkling, writhing crowd of club goers. Connor sidled up to the bar.

"First time?" The bartender asked, she was a few years older than Connor, Connor would estimate her being around twenty-seven, and her cheeks were liberally dusted with spots of rainbow glitter. Dark eyeliner accented brown almond shaped eyes. If Connor was Roy, he'd have flirted, actually if Connor was half the people he knew he would have flirted, but being as he was not those people Connor didn't flirt. He smiled at her and ducked his head.

"That obvious?" It was hard to make himself heard over the loud music. It was some random electronic dance music, pounding and loud but not grating. The Bartender's smile widened though, she he guessed she'd heard him.

She tapped at her cheeks as if that was supposed to clue him in; helpfully she followed it up with, "No glitter. All the regulars wear it."

Connor surreptitiously rubbed at his cheeks and the bartender pushed over what appeared to be a bowl of glitter. Connor stared at it dubiously. It was entirely possible that the drug could be disguised as glitter, entirely possible the drug was delivered transdermally. After all, what better way to hide a drug than in plain sight? Except surely the cops would have tested the glitter that was offered at the bar. Not wanting the bartender to get suspicious Connor dipped his fingers in the bowl and dusted his face with glitter. She smiled brightly at him and then asked for his flavor of poison. She looked disappointed when Connor only ordered a club soda. Once he had it Connor turned away from the bar so he could see the club. Through the rain of glitter on the dance floor he could spot a half hidden door that occasionally someone on the dance floor would stumble back towards only to be herded away by large men in suits who seemed to appear out of the shadows. Along the walls there were various couples and Connor noted any number of abnormally bright eyed men and women leaving the club with other women and men.

"Hey." Soft breathy laughter blew across Connor's ear and he glanced away from a dark leather dressed man sitting at a table on the club's second level to look at the lithe young woman who had just pressed herself up against his side. She was shorter by Connor by about six inches but made up four of those with spiked heels. Her eyes were wide, her hazel irises millimeter thick circles around wide black pupils. "Want to dance, hot stuff?"

"I don't really…" Connor found his denial overruled as she tugged him off of his stool and towards the dance floor with surprising strength. Her palm was clammy, damp and chill, and she threaded her fingers with his when they bounced up against each other on the dance floor. Connor found that dancing ability wasn't really needed, his body pushed up against his partner's with every bump and grind of the men and women around him. Connor found his cheeks coloring and couldn't help the way his heart beak picked up or his cheeks heated or the several deep breaths he took, gradually the glitter in the air coated his hair, his face, his tongue and the inside of his nostrils, the bare skin of his hands and the back of his neck. Connor twitched, reached behind himself to brush the glitter off and swallowed.

The heavy dance beat never ended, it thrummed through the people on the dance floor, Connor felt the beat everywhere, he could almost see it in the air as it pulsed through the club, the people on the dance floor moving to it's beat like some sort of…

Connor blinked. He could kind of see the pulse, like vibrations that moved through the air. The crowd pushed around him and Connor felt himself flush hotly, blood moving to his face and down into his groin. His skin felt sensitive, hot and tingly all over, and every touch of skin caused a small electric shock to travel through his body. He could see it, the electricity that thrummed through the crowd. Their aura's mixed in different colors accented by the fall of glitter.

Right, he was definitely high.

Connor pushed away from his partner, she giggled high and long, the sound clung to Connor's ears after he left the floor. He felt reckless and he stumbled over towards the door, prepared for the goons to show up and stop him. They didn't. He didn't stop to wonder why; he just opened the door and stepped inside. The door closed behind him and blocked out most of the sound of the club except the throbbing bass beat. Connor saw the walls fluxing with red and purple to the beat of the dance music, flexing in and out with each breath he took. A small strange smile lingered on the edge of Connor's lips as he followed the hallway deeper into the club. He heard fighting ahead, gunshots, a deep laugh and the sound of flesh against flesh. Connor tugged off his shirt and revealed the costume to no one he pulled the mask out of his tight pants and tied it on.

He wasn't all that surprised when he came upon several bodies at random points in the twisting hallways dark suits torn in ragged wholes around gunshot wounds. Connor stopped to check pulses and followed the bodies to their attacker. He wasn't surprised by who he ran into making mayhem in the refinery. Two dozen gang bangers against one well-armed vigilante and Connor knew where his money lay.

"Who are you?" The man in the expensive suit shouted from the opposite end of the catwalks that hung above the pools were glitter must be created. Connor couldn't be sure of anything anymore. He easily dispatched a bruiser who was headed for the exit and watched The Red Hood do his thing.

"Your worst nightmare." Should have sounded cliché, especially under those circumstances, especially when the next thing The Red Hood did was punch the drug lord in the face and then shoot him in the knee. Connor couldn't help the rough shiver he felt at the violence. He'd never been a fan of violence, ever, but right then it made him tingly under the skin. Just like the glitter.

An army of goons appeared, as if on command. There might have been a shouted command, Connor missed it, he was too busy watching Jason dispatch at least three goons at once with gunshots that were dangerously close to lethal. It was breathtaking, beautiful, exhilarating. Connor almost didn't mind when he was surrounded by five muscle bound idiots, except that they were so tall they blocked the view. Connor took them out easily. Time passed oddly, both too fast and so slow, and Connor found himself halfway across the room, his back met Jason's and it sent a thrill of excitement, adrenaline, and endorphins through him. Connor's breath caught.

"Green Arrow, right? You forgot your mask."

Connor laughed, high and bright like the little lithe club goer. "I think the glitter'll cover up my real identity." He was so high. If Roy ever found out he would never let Connor live it down.

Harsh chuckles from Red Hood that reverberated oddly through the tough material of the hood. Connor shuddered and ducked a punch from some desperate bleeding bad guy, his hand struck out at an angle and downed the guy. It didn't take long to take out the rest of the gang, or maybe it took forever, everything was on fire, the smoke glittered.

Red Hood's hand caught the back of Connor's neckline and pulled him close, then wrapped an arm around Connor's waist. The sensation that came next was of flying, and Connor laughed, his arms wrapped around The Red Hood's waist as the ground flew away, shards of the window Jason had broken with his grapple falling around them. One sharp edge of glass cut Connor's cheek, the wound healed by the time they landed.

"You a meta?" Red Hood asked, pushing Connor up against a wall on a roof opposite the club. It was higher up too. Connor tipped his head back and stared dazedly at the stars, his hips jerked unconsciously against Red Hood's thigh. "Glitter affects metas differently."

"Oh." Connor put his hands on Red Hood's shoulders and arched, especially when the other man helpfully slipped his leather gloved hands under Connor's tight shirt. Glitter fell from Connor's hair and The Red Hood laughed again, a harsh grating chuckle that was almost overpowered by the growing whine of police sirens.

"Here I thought you Arrows were all straight edge." A hiss and a click and the red helmet came apart revealing a face Connor had never really seen but was familiar. Pale skin, black faintly curly hair, and a wild cutthroat smile. A Gotham face. The face of a former Robin, or so Ollie had said.

The thigh against Connor's groin rubbed back and forth with Connor's thrusts and he couldn't help the moan that slipped out of his mouth. It felt good, so good. "Not by choice." He answered Jason's unspoken questions with half a mind, half of his mind spinning up into the stars that filled the sky, more of them in the sky than he had glitter on his cheeks. One leather covered thumb rubbed at Connor's cheek, bringing head and circulation and knocking some of the glitter off.

"Sometime blondie," that leather rough voice in his ear, and Connor gasped when sharp teeth bit gently down on his ear, his body jerked and spasmed, his head banged on rough brick hard enough to scrape his scalp, blood mixed with the glitter in his hair. "I'll make you tell me what you mean." A bruising kiss was pressed to Connor's lips and when Red Hood pulled away Connor was breathless.

"Let me take you home." The Red Hood whispered in Connor's ear. Connor shuddered and closed his eyes as the crescent moon peaked out from behind a dark cloud.

"Please."

4) Jason/Kyle/Connor

Connor will tell him later that it's all Kyle's fault. And it is, kind of, all Kyle's fault. Kyle can admit that sometimes, things are his fault. Alright, he can't admit that all the time, but some of the time he can. Generally though Kyle takes the blame for things that _aren't_ his fault and have a lot to do with the death of his loved ones and/or the terrible things that happen to people he barely knows. It's sort of a gift, self-recrimination, and Kyle blames it on Hal when Hal is around and able to refute the statement. Except both of them (and Guy and John) know that if they ever even had a pinky finger in some world ending disaster (or even a small disaster) they'd both be getting drunk together in Guy's bar feeling utterly maudlin. They were, after all, the two members of the corps most likely to sob into their beers about something that was not their fault.

Or so said Guy.

But back on topic, Connor would later say that it was all Kyle's fault. Kyle hadn't known, of course, on the first time in years he'd actually managed to get *leave* from the Guardians to go back to Earth for some much earned vacation time that dropping by that pleasure planet Guy was intending to vacation on would be a bad idea. Of course, Kyle also hadn't figured that one of those fruity looking cocktails Guy had handed him would get him tipsy. He had not started really feeling the effects until he was halfway to Earth and that had been what had made him decide to check in on Kyle. He had planned to go to Hal's, stay that first night there and then start visiting people. But floating over North America Kyle had decided that seeing Connor was definitely a good idea.

After the whole 'Pink Lantern' thing he had headed back to Oa questioning his friendship with Connor, and more than that, questioning his relationship with Soranik. Oh, he'd known he wasn't in love with her, but at the time… So many people that Kyle had loved had died. Alex, Donna, Jen… not to mention a handful of dates he had only ever _liked_. Sleeping with Soranik just for the sex, even though he knew he was using her and she was in love with him, had seemed like a good idea at the time. But later… well, later Kyle realized he was being a dick.

Kyle was surprised when he saw the star shaped forest in Star City. He had spotted the destruction during Blackest Night but surely it was too early for a forest like that to have sprung up. Something about the place was eerie, but Kyle didn't stop to investigate. That wasn't where Connor was staying anyway. Is ring was zeroing in on Connor's location and Kyle ended up hovering outside an apartment building on the outskirts of Star City. It was nearly too close to the suburbs to really be Star City anymore, though it wasn't far away. It was a nice apartment building too, the kind Kyle would have only been able to afford with a really nice roommate or a well-paying steady job. Briefly Kyle wondered how Connor was affording it since he was pretty sure he had never seen Connor do a day's work and now that Kyle thought about it he was pretty sure Connor had spent most of his time as Green Arrow either under Eddie Fyer's dime or Ollie's roof.

Still, the apartment was nice. Kyle made sure to drop out of the air and out of costume somewhere dark and secluded, and then he strolled nonchalantly up to the apartment door. Finding Connor's apartment number wasn't hard. Belatedly Kyle wondered how many people mistakenly rang up Queen, C. thinking it would be a girl. At least when Kyle buzzed it he expected Connor's voice.

"Yes?" Connor's voice, garbled and faintly raspy through the electronic delivery system.

"Hey, Connor!" Kyle chirped, cheerfully. He wondered if many he should talk to Connor about his security. Surely Connor had thought about that already. Hadn't Ollie's home been blown up like three times? Although maybe that was why Connor had an apartment now, could he have dropped the Green Arrow thing and actually gotten a job?

…naw, that would have been sensible.

"It's me, Kyle." Kyle waited a beat. "I got some vacation time and decided to stop in."

"Kyle? That's… you could have called?"

For a moment, Kyle felt… stung. But then he shrugged it off. He probably should have called and maybe Connor was just being cautious. After all, it's not like Kyle dropped out of the sky and visited every day. Even if the last time Kyle had showed up he had showed up in Connor's hotel room and sucked him off. "I probably should have." Kyle nodded, as if Connor could see him or cared. "I can come back tomorrow if you want? I was planning on crashing at Hal's tonight anyway. He won't mind if I show up late."

"No! No, it's alright. I don't mind if you come up. Let me…" The door buzzed, and Kyle swung it open then debated briefly between the steps and the elevator. He took the stairs, bounding up the three flights like they were nothing. It must be the Earth air, Kyle decided, because he was feeling far more energetic than he had been before. He was feeling a lot more _alive_ then he had on Oa. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He gave Connor's apartment door (309) a sharp rap and waited for it to open.

When it did, and Kyle was faced with Connor's slightly upturned, slightly serious face Kyle couldn't help but lean down and give Connor a kiss. Connor's lips parted in surprise and Kyle pushed forward, placed his hands on Connor's hips and walked the two of them back into Connor's apartment. He belatedly kicked the door shut with a ring construct.

"Mmm." Connor tasted good. Like Chinese take-out (something spicy, and knowing Connor, vegetarian) and something that Kyle would like to label 'Connor' but was probably just the taste of human saliva that his body recognized and found strange after a year or so of making out with an alien. Connor's body felt good under him too. Warmer than Soranik, and solid in a way she wasn't. Warm, solid hands grasped Kyle's shoulders and pushed him back. Warm, saliva slick lips glistened, and Connor's warm green eyes flicked away from Kyle's face.

"Oh, don't stop on account of me." Kyle froze at the sound of another man's voice. A _familiar_ man's voice. When Kyle turned his head he saw Jason sitting back on what looked like a comfortable couch, his feet propped up on the sturdy looking coffee table. He was shirtless, or at least he was dressed in a white tank top, a red t-shirt hung over the arm of the couch. "I'm enjoying the view."

"Kyle." Those warm solid Connor hands pushed Kyle away, and Kyle allowed it, stunned at the sight of _Jason Todd_ sitting so nonchalantly in Connor's apartment. "This is Jason."

"We've met." Jason and Kyle spoke at once. Kyle turned to give Jason a glare and Jason just smirked, his white socked toes wriggling at Kyle.

"Infinite Crisis," Jason elaborated. "I thought I told you that Donna, Kyle, and I went on a big multiverse road trip."

"I suppose I forgot." A whistling noise came from what Kyle supposed was the kitchen and Connor licked his lips nervously. "Jason, do you still want that coffee?" Jason nodded. "Kyle, do you want some?"

"Sure." Kyle grinned at Connor, like he hadn't just walked into Connor's home, pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him in front of his half-dressed guest. At least Kyle hoped that's all Jason was. Obviously he wasn't an attacker and from the little half smile Connor shot Jason's way before he disappeared into the kitchen Kyle was going to assume that he wasn't an unwelcome guest either. And since Connor didn't drink coffee and probably kept it on hand only for guests, Kyle supposed Jason might even have been a guest often. And from the way he looked utterly at home on Connor's couch Kyle was pretty sure he was right.

Kyle stuffed his hands into his pockets and felt uncomfortable for the first time since he'd left Guy. He was still dressed in the light jean jacket he'd grabbed because Earth could be chilly in the Fall, even in Star City. Now that he was here he felt that if he took off his coat he'd be inviting himself in even more than he already had.

"Rayner." A balled up napkin hit Kyle in the forehead and brought him back to the present. "Take off your coat and stay awhile, why don't you." Jason's smirk had always been dangerous, too much teeth, too much like that wolf that your mother warned you about before shooing you into the forest with a basket full of goodies (and how ironic was it that his name was Red Hood? Or maybe the name and the smile were _supposed_ to set off your irony meters…) and the smile that Jason was smiling at Kyle right now was full of far too many teeth. It made Kyle uncomfortable.

Kyle stripped off his coat and hung it on the hooks by the doorway next to Jason's leather jacket and Connor's khaki one. He looked in the kitchen and saw Connor fiddling with something that looked like a French press and then glanced back at Jason who hadn't moved, and Kyle was pretty sure that the unnecessarily predatory look in Jason's eyes had been there while he watched Kyle remove his jacket. Kyle could, of course, be imagining things. In case he wasn't though Kyle picked a seat close enough that it would not appear he was avoiding Jason but far enough away he'd have time to get a basic shield up if Jason attempted to kill him. Of course given that the two seating options in the living room of Connor's small, comfortable, high-end apartment were either the couch or an easy chair it was not a hard choice for Kyle to make. Jason kept on watching, his head turned slightly to follow Kyle as he walked across the room and sat down.

There was a moment of silence as Kyle considered and discarded several possible conversational gambits. 'How did you two meet' was quickly tossed aside, it sounded far too much like Kyle was asking about a couple and Kyle was going to deny that as long as possible, 'come here often' was similarly thrown out, and 'so how's the weather been' was stabbed violently and buried deep in Kyle's thought processes. "You two had Chinese?" Kyle nodded at the dirty plates on the table, both covered in sauce, one with what looked like chili peppers and half of a piece of chicken.

"Buddha's Delight for Connor," Jason leaned forward and stacked the dirty plates and chopsticks on top of each other, "and General Tso's for me." That was when Connor entered the room of course, and Jason aimed that shark toothed grin his way. "I like dark meat."

If Kyle had been drinking something that would have been the point where he spluttered it all over the table. Connor, to his credit, did not even miss a beat. He set the French press and two mugs on the low coffee table before picking up the dirty dishes. "The next thing he'll tell you is that there's nothing wrong with white meat." Connor gave Jason a look that spoke volumes about how unimpressed with the other man he was. Jason smirked and blew Connor a kiss. "I'm getting a cup of tea, don't kill each other in the two minutes it takes me to do so."

For some reason, Kyle couldn't help but watch Connor walk back into the kitchen. He blamed the suspiciously tight and low slung jeans. Connor didn't use to dress that way. It was not deliberately provocative, Kyle had seen far worse, but there was something about jeans that rode Connor that way…

"I bought them for him last Christmas." Jason poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Kyle. Kyle took it quickly, just in case Jason decided to dump it in his lap.

"Bought what?" Kyle asked confused. He took a sip of the coffee and felt instantly transported to heaven. He'd had coffee, of course, he and Guy had been sure to bring a bunch to Oa. But it was _different_. Even the water on Oa tasted faintly off. And whatever beans Connor used Kyle intended to steal some before he left for Oa again. Maybe he would just steal Connor instead.

"The jeans, Rayner." A guttural growl and when Kyle turned, surprised, a harsh mouth was pressed against his, a tongue was thrust into his surprised half open mouth. Kyle took in a shocked breath and then the kiss was over, Jason pulled back to sit on the couch and smirk and Kyle sat there feeling stunned and hot under the collar. "I bought Connor the jeans, and the coffee maker." Jason licked his lips. "And the box of condoms sitting next to his bed. Do you get the picture?"

" _Jason._ " That was actual displeasure in Connor's tone as he walked back into the room. He stepped over the coffee table to get to the couch rather than walk by Jason. There was a slight shake to his hands too as he set the tea on the table, and a flush to his cheeks. Kyle wondered if Connor had seen the kiss and liked it. Jason leaned towards Connor's side of the couch and after a brief hesitation Connor met him halfway. The kiss started chaste but then Connor leaned forward a little bit more and it obviously went beyond that.

Kyle had never really felt more unsure of his welcome than he did then.

When Connor and Jason separated Connor's lips were shiny and puffy and his eyes were bright. Kyle cleared his throat and set the coffee cup down on the table. He was surprised he'd managed to hold onto it for this long without spilling it all over his lap. He was glad he had not though, the crotch of his jeans were tight and it was only the length of his t-shirt that saved him from an embarrassing display.

Kyle waited until Connor's eyes had turned his way. "You two look so hot together." Which hadn't been what he had meant to say. He'd meant to say 'I should go' or 'you two seem to be getting along really well'.

Jason's breath was fast and when he turned to look at Kyle there was definitely something feral in his eyes. "You drug us, Rayner?" He stood up and stroked the side of Connor's face as he prowled past to Kyle's chair. "I know drugs." Jason's voice was low, angry, and dangerous. Kyle couldn't help the shudder that ran through him. "I know what they feel like. You pick up some alien aphrodisiac and feel like using it on my boyfriend?"

"I would never-!" Kyle's indignation was cut short when Jason dropped to his knees in front of him and spread his legs forcefully. Connor looked at the two of them dazedly, one hand moving across the front of his pants, a slow casual tease of fingers along bunched denim. Kyle's breath caught in his throat and his throat seemed to close up completely when rough fingers grabbed at his fly and pulled, undid the button and zipper and yanked.

"Looks like you're enjoying this, Rayner." Jason's mouth, dangerous mouth, hot mouth, was so close to his groin that Kyle could feel his breath. "Connor, doesn't it look like he's enjoying this?"

"Jason…" Connor glanced between Kyle and Jason, his eyes were still glassy, and his cheeks were rosy. When he licked his lips Kyle couldn't help but stare. "I don't think it was on purpose."

"His pupils are dilated." Jason breathed against Kyle's tight briefs and Kyle moaned, his head fell back against the edge of the easy chair. "Heart rates up, mouth is dry. He was drugged when he walked in the room." Kyle groaned again when Jason mouthed him through his boxers. "I bet he's been hard since Saturn and didn't even notice. Damn Lantern Willpower."

"He's probably more used to…" Connor knelt behind Jason and stroked his hair. There wasn't much room for them between the easy chair and the coffee table but they made it work. Connor's fingers eased through short black waves then down Jason's neck and shoulders. He massaged at the tight muscles there before he slid his hands down Jason's arms. "Alien substances in his system."

Jason laughed with his mouth pressed against Kyle's cloth covered crotch, his teeth dangerously close to tender bits and his saliva mixed with Kyle's pre-cum to dampen the fabric. "Alien substances. Good one Connor."

"You two talk a _lot_." Kyle whined. He reached out to touch Jason or Connor, he hadn't made up his mind, but Connor grabbed one hand and trapped it against the arm of the chair and Jason pinned the other down.

"Don't worry, Kyle." Connor smiled and kissed the side of Jason's neck, then his cheek. Then he nuzzled at Kyle's hip. "We'll do a lot more than talking."

Many, many hours later Kyle woke up half sprawled over Jason, his legs twisted up with Connor's, by his ring.

 _Rayner, hey, Rayner! Answer me dammit._

Guy always liked to imagine himself fully formed when communicating. It only took a little effort for Kyle to answer the call and send a little ball of his head back through the ring to Guy's. "What is it, Guy?"

 _Thought I should warn you,_ Guy's smirk was painfully wide, and Kyle knew pain, he had a headache splitting his brain in two and his ass felt like he'd just won the Kentucky Derby. _The bartender figured she could bag two Green Lanterns instead of one. Pleasure planet, you know, they get all sorts of kudos for sexing up us heroes of the universe. Slipped you some sort of aphrodisiac._

"…thanks, Guy, I would really have liked to have known that…" Kyle checked his watch, then realized he hadn't worn a watch in years. He reached over and snagged the digital alarm clock and swiveled it so he could see the blinking red numbers… "Eight hours ago." It was nearly four AM, Kyle was positive he had arrived around seven. Maybe nine hours ago would be a better estimate. Kyle was also pretty sure that they had finally reached the bed around two in the morning (pretty sure but not positive) and they'd continued screwing long after they'd gotten underneath the sheets.

 _Well, I'm telling you now. So get your scrawny ass out of whatever bed you tumbled into before they wake up._

A hand snaked up and pinched Kyle's nipple, another hand (different callouses, Jason on the front Connor at back) stroked the back of his thigh. "…that would have been helpful about five minutes ago, Guy. I'll see you later."

Kyle ignored Guy's shouted encouragement (or discouragement) and turned a sheepish smile Jason and Connor's way. Both of them looked like two men who had not gotten enough sleep at all. "Does this mean I'm getting spanked again?"

5) Connor/Kyle/Jason

Jason was not a fan of Star City. Oh, it was a nice city, Jason could admit that. It had its corrupt moguls and its gangs and its metas in need of beat downs. It had a lot of green in it too, two Green Arrow, a big green forest like star in the middle of it… it had plenty of green. Maybe that was what irritated Jason about it. Gotham's green had always meant danger. Poison Ivy or toxic sludge. Otherwise Gotham was just grit grit grit and more dirty grey grit. How the hell do you think Batman always saw the Batsignal? You couldn't throw on a search light and just have it shine into the night sky, the damn signal had to reflect off of something.

Fucking Gotham weather, always fucking cloudy.

It wasn't the sunny weather and the greenery that made Jason hate Star City. It wasn't even that most of the time Star City was too fucking clean, too fucking nice. A cities nature was reflected on its heroes. Jason was from Gotham. He was hot, sculpted, with black hair and killer blue eyes. He had a great ass and a body covered in scars. He was completely and totally crazy, and he was a killer. Connor Hawke had a great ass and the sweetest green eyes Jason ad ever seen. If someone wanted to do a Save the Forest campaign and had needed a green eyed boy for it Jason would nominate Connor every time. Connor's body was surprisingly free of scars although Jason had traced the edges of several bullet wounds on Connor's body there weren't any knife wounds, no intensive burn scars either. And he was so sweet in his demeanor.

He was too good for Jason, which as why Jason was across town glaring down at a pair of would-be muggers instead of chasing drug runners on the other side of town with Kyle and Connor. Jason hadn't been surprised by how good Kyle and Connor had looked together. Rayner was the pretty Lantern (not that that was saving much) and Connor was… well, Connor. He'd known that there had been more than friendship between the two (there was always something more than friendship between those kinds of heroes) and last night had proved it.

A beep on his comm line and Jason twitched. The muggers had broken up and gone separate ways. Jason pressed a hand to his ear, triggering the ear-bud. " Red Hood."

 _Hood, it's Arrow._ Not that anyone else would be calling Jason's commline. Oracle, maybe, if she felt bored and decided to hack into his frequency. Jason occasionally picked up baby monitor frequencies too. _Night's quiet. Green Lantern and I are going to head back to base._

A pause, Jason let out a slow breath. Now would be the time for Connor to ask him not to come back.

 _Want Kyle to pick you up?_

Jason smirked down at the empty alley. His bike was maybe two blocks away, sure, Rayner would probably get him there faster but he felt like he might need a good thrum between his legs to get the engine started. And there was all sorts of fun that could happen between where he was and Connor's apartment.

"Depends," Jason tucked away his knife and set off for his bike at a dead run, he easily leapt the distance between buildings, his combat boots scratching and thudding across dirty concrete. "How's his ass?"

He'd take what he could, keep what he could, and he'd steal the rest back if it came down to it. And fuck Rayner with his pretty green ring and green eyes and cute ass. Jason'd been there before and if he had a say in things he'd fuck him again.

Jason shook his head as he dropped off the edge of a building and clanged noisily down a fire escape. Too much fucking green in Star City. Jason smirked and leapt onto his bike.

Red and green, like fucking Christmas. None of them were particularly jolly, but Jason was sure with a little effort he could unwrap one of the greenhorns sitting snug and warm in the suburbs.


End file.
